


Typing the ETN Guests, Characters, and Writers

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MBTI, Possibly Enneagrams, Typing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: One of my SIs (Special Interests) is MBTI and I wanna be able to understand it more, so I've decided to try to apply research and make a case for the characters/guests/writers.





	1. Predictions

**Predictions:**

Before I got into analyzing and forming more educated guesses, I wanna make hypotheses about what types I feel they're gonna be based on what I've seen/heard/read/know about them and my gut instinct.

A few rules:

  1. These are mostly gonna be based on their ETN personalities.
  2. I will likely also sort them into Ilvermorny and Hogwarts Houses, but I probably won't do that until the full analysis.
  3. I'm not gonna be typing myself in the predictions. I want to see what you all think I am and I wanna see you make an analysis. The prediction can be based on stereotypes and intuition, but for the full analysis, I'd prefer a demonstration of your research and knowledge of the Cognitive Functions/Hogwarts house/Ilvermorny house sorting. Avoid the Hogwarts house stereotypes. Look for something else. If you're not sure what I mean, then think of it this way; why was Hermione sorted into Gryffindor when she clearly demonstrates Ravenclaw traits? Why was Luna a Ravenclaw when she shows the sweetness of a Hufflepuff? Answer those questions, and you'll likely understand.
  4. The main focus is gonna be on Cognitive Functions (dominant, auxiliary, tertiary, and inferior).



**Season 1 Guests:**

**Shane Dawson:** ENFJ

 **Andrea Brooks:** INFJ

 **Justine Ezarik:** ISFP

 **Glozell Green:** ESFP

 **Sierra Furtado:** ISFJ

 **Matthew Haag:** INTJ

 **Timothy DeLaGhetto:** ENTP

 **Lele Pons:** ENFP

 **Eva Gutowski:** INTP

 **Oli White:** ISFJ

 **Joey Graceffa, Season 1:** ENFP

**Season 2 Guests:**

**Lauren Riihimaki:** ISFP

 **Jesse Wellens:** ENFP

 **Destorm Power:** ENTJ

 **Liza Koshy:** ISFP

 **Tana Mongeau:** ENFJ

 **Gabbie Hanna:** INFJ

 **Alex Wassabi:** INFP

 **Andrea Russett:** INTP

 **Tyler Oakley:** ENFP

 **Joey Graceffa, Season 2:** ENTP

**Season 3 Guests:**

**JC Caylen:** INFP

 **Roi Fabito:** ESFP

 **Teala Dunn:** ISFP

 **Colleen Ballinger:** ESFJ

 **Safiya Nygaard:** ENTJ

 **Rosanna Pansino:** ESFJ

 **Manny Gutierrez:** ENFJ

 **Nikita Dragun:** ENTJ

 **Matthew Patrick:** INTP

 **Joey Graceffa, Season 3:** ISTJ

**Writers (some of these are random guessses):**

**Leah:** INFJ

 **Bird:** ISFP

 **Alice:** INFP

 **Dooper:** ENFP

 **Erica:** INFJ

 **Golden:** ENTP

 **Lucy:** INFP

 **Aqua:** ISFJ

 **Galaxy:** ENTJ

 **Bronwyn:** ISFP

 **Jas:** INFJ

 **Tristen:** INFP

 **Angel:** INTJ

**Helpers/Agents:**

**Alison:** INTP

 **Calliope:** INFJ

 **Mortimer:** ENFJ

 **Jetpack Girl:** ENTP

 **Sampson:** ISFJ

 **Riley:** ISFP

 **Jael:** INTJ

 **Ryu:** ISTJ

 **Bretman Rock:** ESFP

**Antagonists/Guardians/Lieutenants/Former Owners/Others:**

**Priest:** ISFJ

 **Madison:** INFP

 **Colin:** ENTP

 **Calvin:** ISTJ

 **Vincent:** INFJ

 **Arthur:** ISTJ

 **Sarah:** INTJ

 **Marvin:** ISTP

 **The Sorceress:** ENTJ

 **Dorien:** ENTP

 **Vera:** ENFJ

 **Vampire Queen:** ESTJ

 **Jorogumo:** ESTP

 **Cash:** ENTJ

 **The Gingerbread Woman:** ENFJ

 **Sireen:** INTJ

 **Torhil:** INFJ

 **The Ice Witch:** INFP

 **Cedric:** INTJ

 **Atticus:** ENFJ

 **His Son:** INFJ

 **Killer Kerrie:** ESFP

 **Sally Slaughter:** ESFJ

 **Lascivious Luke:** ENFP

**High Tower:**

**Cindy/Snake Woman:** ISFP

 **Bahar:** ISFJ

 **Benjamin:** INFJ

 **Wilmer:** ENFJ

 **Veronica:** ENTJ 

 **Willie:** ENFP

 **Sandra:** ISFJ

 **Debra:** ISTJ

 **Belle:** ESFP

 **Maria:** INFP

 **Sam:** ISFJ

 **Lucy:** ESFP

 **Nicholas:** ENFP

 **The Collector:** INTJ

 **Garuda:** ENTJ

 **Kali:** ENTJ

 **Chinese Emperor:** INTJ

 **Emperor's Mom:** ISFJ

 **Black Knight:** INTJ

 **Merlin:** ENFP

 **Cassidy/The Gorgon:** INTP

**The Genie:**

**Scheherazade:**

**Ali Baba:**

**Fatima:**

**Sinbad:**

**Jezebel:**

**Rorik:**

 

**Fanon Characters:**

**Penelope:** ISFJ

 **Lilith:** ENTP

 **Envy:** INFP

 **Candy Pop:** ESTJ

 **Circe Jones:** ESFJ

 **Adeline Montclaude:** INFJ

 **Jacqueline:** ISFP

 **Madame Montclaude:** ISFJ

 **Manon:** ESFP

 **Jean-Claude:** ESTP

 **Gautier:** ISFP

 **Horace the Hatter:** INFP

 **Lennan the Candyman:** ENFP

 **The Cursed God:** INFJ

**Chiaki Nanami:**

**Asaph:**

**Anubis:**

**Ivy:**

 

 

 

 


	2. Shane Dawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there's not a lot to go off of based on his ETN personality, but we're gonna take a shot in the dark at it after doing some research on the functions.
> 
> WARNING: Some spoilers for Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

**Shane Dawson: ESFP (SeFi TeNi)**

**Cognitive Functions:**

**Dominant/Leading: Extraverted Sensing (Se):** _"You wanna look around?" -S1, E1_

From the little we saw of him, Shane tends to act based on his present situation and the environment around him. He's able to pick up on that there might be something more to this house, and we later learn that he KNEW it was sketchy, and it prompted him to ask Eva if she wants to look around. His immediate impulse of telling the maid that he knows what she's up to begs the question of if he knew this was going to end the way it did. He seemed to have merely been acting based on present circumstances. 

 **Auxilliary/Supporting: Introverted Feeling (Fi):** _"I know I saw something with the maid. I don't know for sure if Eva saw it, but I think it's best for now to just not bring it up, but eventually I'm gonna have to tell everybody." -S1, E1._

When I was reading up on this function, I noticed one sentence in particular that stuck out. "We engage in the process of introverted Feeling when a value is compromised and we think, 'Sometimes, some things just have to be said.'" When they arrive at the dinner table, Shane senses that they don't seem to be in immediate danger, so by telling them about the thing with the maid, it could cause unnecessary panic and he doesn't seem to want that because a value he possesses, such as the composure of the group, hasn't been crossed. 

 **Tertiary/Relief: Extraverted Thinking (Te):** _"I don't know, I can tell that he's lying just by looking in his eyes. There's something he doesn't want me to see." -S1, E1._

Tertiary seems to be the most difficult for me to explain, but once I'm certain of the Dominant and Auxiliary functions, it narrows down to a single type. Researching this, a phrase came up with Te that caught my eye; "It also helps us notice when something is missing, like when someone says he or she is going to talk about four topics and talks about only three." This may be a stretch, but Shane's ability to see through Joey sounds a lot like this. He's able to detect subtext, but maybe not where that subtext may be going, leading to his fourth, and least developed, function.

 **Inferior/Aspirational:** **Introverted iNtuition (Ni):** _"I know what you're doing." -S1, E1._

The Inferior function is the one that's least developed, and based on what Shane demonstrated in ETN, this presents itself as the least developed of the main four Cognitive Functions. Ni is defined as "Foreseeing implications, transformations, and likely effects." It's unclear if Shane knew what he was getting himself into when he told off the maid, but it's likely that his dominant-Se had him act and react according to the current situation. 

 **Hogwarts House:**   **Hufflepuff or Gryffindor**

There are two possible outcomes I could see for him and they were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It would likely boil down to why he was going to defeat the evil, if it was for the Society he's loyal to or if it was for the good of humanity. Based on the note he left the guests, I put Hufflepuff down as the first possibility because he says "I am a member of a secret organization known as the Society Against Evil. We've been battling this wicked force for centuries." He identifies himself as a part of a group, or a team, and teamwork is something Hufflepuffs value; He also states in the beginning that if they're reading this it means he failed in his mission, giving off the impression of the value of hardwork and a strong work ethic.

However I do consider Gryffindor because he does say in the beginning that "I came here tonight with the intention of destroying it." Gryffindors don't have teamwork as a core value, so they could identify more as individuals.

Ravenclaw isn't too far off of a possibility, but not as close. While Shane DOES demonstrate intelligence, his motive doesn't really match why a Ravenclaw would do something. 

And Slytherin is too far off of a possibility. In a situation of survival, Slytherins would value things like friend and family ties as well as self-preservation and ambition. If you want a character who would fit in Slytherin, take Sayaka Maizono, who embodies a Slytherin who values their connections. What drove her to betray Makoto and attempt to murder Leon was her motivation video (her band either in danger or dead). On the other end, you have Celestia Ludenberg (fun fact: I don't seem to normally like Slytherin characters, but she is one of my favorite characters, if not my top favorite character, in the DR franchise.). Her motivation for manipulating Hifumi into killing Ishimaru and THEN betraying him was, aside from the money, self-preservation (if she didn't kill Hifumi, there was a chance he would confess she was behind the whole thing) and ambition (her lifelong goal of owning a European castle with hot vampire butlers). 

Shane's motivations are FAR from the values Slytherin possesses.

**Ilvermorny House:** **Wampus**

There's little known about the Ilvermorny houses, so I don't know how much detail I can go into. But on a basic level, Wampus is a house that represents the body and favors warriors. Shane is willing to fight and/or stand his ground, which seems to make him a Wampus.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think my/the guests/helpers/writers/others MBTI type, Hogwarts/Ilvermorny houses, and possibly enneagram types are? Comment with your hypothesis below.


End file.
